Wandjob
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Drarry muito estranho, onde Harry é parente da Mulher Melancia, Luna é cheia dos sex toys, Draco é um filho perdido do Motumbo, Gina ronca mais que um trator e os leitores cheiram cola para tentar entender alguma coisa.


**Título original: NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO… **(Vovó: Isso me faz lembrar de título de pornô, por quê será, hein?)(Munda: R1505, como que tu sabe o que eu tô pensando, filho? Mal começou a fic e o cara dá uma de Jean Grey, plmdds.)**  
****Autor:****Alex Nox**(Vovó: Alex, minha bicha quelida, vou tentar não xingar muito sua mamãe, tá?) (Munda: #olha feio pra Vovó e pega um cassetete#)**  
****  
**

**Summary:** Harry esta**(Munda: Acento agudo manda beijos e pede para que você caia de cabeça num meio-fio.)**tendo dúvidas sobre seu relacionamento com Ginny. O que será que acontecerá quando um certo loiro cruzar seu caminho? **(Vovó: Por que sempre tem que ser a linguiça albina? Por que? Esse povo acha que a bunda do Harry é bagunça?) (Munda: Ih, vai voar purpurina! Segurem as calcinhas!)**

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.** (Vovó: Simplesmente A~T~Ó~R~O~N os disclaimers que sempre aparecem antes dos trashes! Até parece que a J.K. ou alguém da Warner/Rocco vai ler essa bagaça! UEHUEHUEHEUHEU #é desacordada por uma garrafa de vinho voadora#)(Munda: I-ma-xina se tivesse fins lucrativos, bee? Uma hora dessas cê já tava limpando a bunda num bidê de champanhe, alok! #tosse glitter#)**

N/A: Esta shorfic veio de uma história interessante.**(Vovó: I don't think so.) ****(Munda: De fato! Harry Potter é uma história interessante.)** Estava eu ajudando o Oliver a montar uma fic para um Challenge envolvendo um triângulo amoroso,** (Vovó: Mousse de chocolate, NOOOOOOOO...) (Munda: Murta/Rabicho/Dragão de Gringotes, DIZ QUE SIM! -q)** e tive esta idéia. Ele rejeitou a idéia talvez por estar um tanto**(Vovó: "...sem pé nem cabeça".) (Munda: "...necrófila, mas eu disse 'Como que tu quer que eu coloque a Murta na suruba se não tiver necrofilia, amor?'")** cheio demais de fics slash**(Vovó: Não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça dos fãs de slash, sério mesmo. Principalmente das mulheres fãs de slash. #Apanha da Iôlly, Pomba e do Alex#)(Munda: Ué, se homens gostam de ver lésbicas, então mulheres devem... #olha para alguns gogoboys do Munda's se pegando# ...'xapralá.)**, já que está trabalhando num projeto solo que ainda não vou divulgar, betando o Dangerous Liasons, prestes a beta ainda vai escrever o 3. Peguei algumas das idéias sugeridas no Challenge para fazer esta shortfic, e decidi não concorrer para dar a chance do Oliver concorrer haha. Modéstia completamente a parte. Bom, palavras dele que ele não ganharia se eu entrasse. Deixando todo o convencimento de lado, vamos à porcaria da história duma vez.** (#Vovó ficou desiludida com a vida e foi beber no Munda's#)(#Munda dormiu#)**

— Ron, preciso avisar-lhe de uma coisa antes.**(Vovó: "...I used to be a man." ****#The IT Crowd) (Munda: "...eu sou donzela ainda, então vai com carinho! Pelo amor de deus, Ron, passa vaselina!")**

— Antes do quê?** (Vovó: Do pau quebrando, BEU ABOR!) (Munda: De ejacular, claramente. "Abre a boca direito, senão a porra entra nas narinas! Depois é um ano assoando o nariz!")**

— Antes da festa de Slughorn de hoje.** (Vovó: As barangas vão bater cabelo na Buatch da Sonserina Louca.) (Munda: Mas o Ron nem vai n'ssaporra, pra quê esfregar isso na cara do menino? Harry é a própria Carminha no quesito crueldade.)**

— Para a qual eu não fui convidado.** (Vovó: Chupa, Gorilão!)(Munda: Ih, Ron, até parece que você vai querer ir quando se tem AQUELE PROIBIDÃO NA LUFA-LUFA, HEIN? CATUCADÃO INCONSEQUENTE, É NOIS!)**

— Tente puxar o saco dele.** (Vovó: Huuuuummm... Ronoca! Não sabia que você era parceiro de boiolice do Harry!) (Munda: Altas ousadia no caldeirão do Slugue! Pode isso, Arnaldo?)**

— De qualquer modo, o que vai acontecer hoje na festa de Sluggy que eu precise saber?** (Vovó: "...que o bagulho tá sério, vai rolar um adultério!(8)") (Munda: "Você sabe o que é bacanal? (8)" #rindo, cai da cadeira e morre#)**

— Em primeiro lugar, você precisa saber**(Vovó: "...é obrigatório levar seu próprio lubrificante e só é permitido dar para um cavalo de cada vez.")** o que tem** (Munda: "...dentro do meu coração, chuchu! MIM PEGA, DLÇ!")** ocorrido a um certo tempo.** (Munda: "Tô ficando de cu duro perto de você, cara. Mim beija.")**

— E o que seria isso?** (Munda: Ai que diálogo brochante da porra, menéna.)**

— Eu estou ficando com a sua irmã.** (Vovó: "Sacumé, o formato da bunda dela já tá gravado no meu colchão...") (Munda: OOOOOOOOOOH! Como Ronalda Paulina Bracho vai receber essa notícia dada por Carlos Daniel Potter? Descubra no próximo capítulo de 'A Horcruxpadora'! #revoltada, vai pro Munda's beber graxa com Balalaika#)(#Vovó explodiu de rir com o 'Horcruxpadora'#)**

Ronald Weasley levantou a cabeça de seu caldeIrão de poções.** (Vovó: ... INCONCEBÍVEL. Por acaso ele estava usando o caldeIrão de chapéu? Ele tava lambendo o restinho do ensopado que havia no fundo?) (Munda: konfeso q na1 intend comofas/)**

— Como é que é? Que irmã?** (Vovó: Realmente, o Rony tem muitas irmãs, fica difícil saber qual. #vai procurar um CD de Molejo pra jogar na cabeça da Gareth#)(Munda: "O Percy, claro? Você tem outra irmã? A cirurgia do Gui já deu certo?")**

— A única irmã que você tem, Ron. Ginevra Molly Weasley.** (#Vovó foi comprar conhaque#)(Munda: #mastiga café extra forte pra não dormir#)**

— E por que diabo só estou sabendo disso agora?

— Porque decidi contar isso ao mesmo tempo que iria contar que pretendo transar com ela hoje à noite.** (Vovó: Muito legal da sua parte contar pro seu cunhado quando e como você vai descabaçar a sua namorada. Suave, hein, Potter?) (Munda: "Assim, Ron, tô afim de arrombar a buça daquela putinha daquela sua irmã, sussa?" Nossa, Harry, eu te prezava mais.)**

O caldeirão de Ron borbulhou e explodiu**(Vovó: Oi?)**. Sua cabeça latejava tanto que parecia ter o mesmo destino.** (Munda: "A cabecinha tava latejando, tinha de gozar!")**

— Isso não é algo que se diga ao seu cunhado, Harry Potter**(Vovó: Mas isso é óbvio.) (Munda: Harry Filho Da Potter.)** — vociferou Ron ameaçadoramente.

_Que diabo Harry estava tentando provar?_** (Vovó: Que ele sabia pra quê serve o piu-piu.) (Munda: A buceta da Gina, não é óbvio?)**_ Que era homem?_** (Vovó: Só que não.)**_ Como se tivesse alguma coisa a provar, sendo um dos maiores galãs da escola!_** (Vovó: E o que que o cu tem a ver com as calças? 80% dos homossexuais que eu conheço são tão lindos que dá vontade de chorar.) (Munda: Harry dessa fic tá mais pra moleque da oitava série que só sabe o que é buceta por que cadela não usa calcinha. Saindo por aí anunciando que vai comer a irmã alheia? Sei não, hein, acho que o brain damage aí foi brabo.)**

Mas claro que Ron não imprimiu suas conclusões em palavras.** (Vovó: Acho que vou precisar de vodka pra refletir sobre essa frase. #Vai meditar no Munda's#)(Munda: Você quis dizer: 'exprimiu'. Ui, sempre me excito com a voz da mulher do Google! #pega seus dildos de ouro e se tranca no quarto#)**

— Apenas achei que você deveria saber…**(Vovó: "... que ela é ruiva em cima e embaixo...") (Munda: VEEEEEEEESH, Vovó! Pegou pesado!)** — murmurou Harry confuso.

— Pois bem, estava muito melhor sem saber de nada — disse Ron tentando magicamente**(Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE... #Enfia uma vara de pescar na orelha#)** remontar o caldeirão espatifado.** (#Munda imagina Ron cavalgando um caldeirão quebrado e sofre um AVC#)**

No mesmo momento, surgiu o Prof. Slughorn, varinha em punho,** (Vovó: Essa frase foi digna de pornô.) (Munda: Ah, danado! Chega no ouvido do Harry e diz 'Who is your daddy?' que ele vai adorar! ...não, pera.)** determinado a evitar uma catástrofe.

— Não, Weasley, deixe-me fazer isso…

Ron agitou a varinha…**(Munda: "...fazendo chover leitinho na geral...")**

— Ron, não faça isso… — alertou Harry.

… ele abriu a boca**(Vovó: E ainda querem que eu não seja pervertida! Olha o que essa bicha louca fica escrevendo! O yaoi está nas entrelinhas dessa porcaria!) (Munda: Eu me abstenho de comentários sobre esse slow-motion fail.)** para dizer um feitiço…

— Weasley, deixe-me cuidar disso — disse Slughorn preocupado.

… e seus lábios proferiram _Reparo!_…** (Munda: VEEEESH! Quase uma Avada de tão perigoso! #bocejando, vai pro Munda's receber os lucros diários das suas meninas#)**

De sua varinha saiu um raio azul que atingiu os pedaços do caldeirão… entretanto eles começaram a borbulhar e a se juntar novamente… Liquefeitos. O líquido cinza borbulhava cada vez mais até que formou um círculo… que se abriu num enorme buraco na mesa de madeira.** (Vovó: Exterminador do Futuro, oi?) (Munda: Gente, tô viajando no LSD e não sabia? #tosse um cogumelo azul#)**

— Eu te disse — disse Harry como se fosse o dono da verdade.** (Munda: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.)**

— O que deu errado?** (Vovó: "Você nasceu, beu abor!")** — perguntou Ron confuso.** (Munda: Ron confuso, Ron puto, Ron ousado, Ron cagado... #leva um tiro#)**

— É a sua varinha**(Vovó: "Está parecendo deliciosa!" #Munda espanca Vovó por fazer a ripagem parecer tão pornográfica#)** — disse Slughorn — O durex pode remendar a madeira, mas não a cauda d unicórnio.** (Vovó: O durex pregou o 'e' na varinha também?) (Munda: Mas o Ron já não tinha consertado a varinha dele nessa época? Pra mim ele tinha comprado outra no fim do segundo ano, ué! Produção, checa pra mim, por favor.)** Você precisa substituí-la.

Ron olhou desolado para sua varinha.** (Vovó: "A pipa do vovô não sobe mais! A pipa do vovô não sobe mais! Apesar de fazer muita força, o vovô foi deixado pra trás! (8)") (#Munda morreu de rir#)(Munda 2: "Malditas pílulas fajutas de crescimento peniano!")**

Ginny roncava profundamente**(#Vovó se enforcou com a sua meia arrastão#)(Munda: Nossa, brochei pra vida INTEIRA. #pega o copo do Bob Esponja da Vovó e o enche com catuaba pra tentar se animar#)** em sua aula de História da Magia. Não era algo excepcional, apenas seguia o exemplo do resto da classe.** (Munda: Ousados, vocês. #vai cutucar a Dinga no Facebook#)** A chuva metralhava as janelas,** (Vovó: TATATA TATATARARATATATA TATARARATAA, Mata tuto, Chessus! #Pastor Metralhadora Feelings) (Munda: PIPOCO DE NOÉ! AKSKASKAKSAKSKAKAKSAK)** enquanto, como sempre, o Prof. Binns não tomava conhecimento, continuando seu monólogo monótono sobre a revolta dos goblins — ou seria dos leprechauns?** (Munda: Tá perguntando pra mim, fia? Não sei nem o nome do mendigo com quem dormi ontem, a guria vai e me pergunta uns troço desse, plmdds.)**

Entre um ronco e outro a ruiva recebeu um cutucão.** (Vovó: Hummmm, danada! Em plena sala de aula ela faz o expedientch!) (Munda: "Harry Potter cutucou você – Cutuque de volta / Cancelar")**

— Eu odeio que me cutuquem…**(Vovó: Deus tá vendo.) (Munda: Também, amiga! A cachorra da Dinga fica me cutucando no FÊICY e eu TENHO de revidar, né, aquela bitch!)** — murmurou ela calmamente.** (#Vovó está batendo a cara no asfalto quente#)(Munda: Cansei d'saporra. #vai jogar Monopoly com Jeremy, Pomba, L.A. e Iôlly#)**

— Eu também, mas às vezes é necessário para acordar as pessoas — disse Luna Lovegood entediada. — Então, hoje é a grande noite?** (Vovó: Não me leve a mal, mas Gina de trash nunca é virgem e eu me recuso a acreditar que essa seja.) (Munda: "É hooooooje que a buceta assobia! Assim que eu gosto de ver!")**

— Hoje é a noite que talvez eu consiga levar Harry Potter para a cama**(Vovó: "Aquela lombriguinha delícia...") (Munda: Ui! A sedutora! -n)** — respondeu Ginny voltando a dormir — Já lhe disse isso milhões de vezes e não estou a fim de repetir, Luna.** (Munda: "Eu já falei pro Mr. Catra e vou repetir gostoso... (8)" #um cutelo a atinge na testa#)**

— Você… quer que eu lhe arranje um _happischord_?** (Vovó: Brinquedinhos logo de primeira? Isso daí não é virgem nem aqui, nem lá no inferno!) (Munda: AÇASSINHORA, LUNA! Pegando pesado, hein?! O carregamento desses troços que eu coloquei pra vender aqui no Munda's vendeu numa semana! Mas vem cá, o podruto é bom mesmo? Múltiplos orgasmos garantidos? #Gareth a esmaga com um exemplar de 'O Festim dos Corvos'#)(Gareth: KLABOK QUE EO TO KERENU LÊ SAPORQUERA DE LIVRO AKI, FEXOU? FIK XIU, BANDIPUTU.)**

— E para quê eu precisaria de uma coisa que não sei para quê serve?** (Munda: "Pra enfiar no cu, minha filha! É o único jeito da sua transa com o Harry ter ALGUMA penetração, verdade seja dita.")**

— Você precisaria para tirar um certo loiro da cabeça…**(Vovó: POR QUE TODO MUNDO QUER O MALFOY EM TRASHES? POR QUE, CHESSUS? #enfiou um salto agulha na córnea#)(Munda: Na moral? Vai rolar ménage Dracogenada/Filho da Potter/MC Ginninha Bucetão? NA MORAL? #tenta se matar usando um xaxim#) **

Ginny bufou**(Munda: "... pela boca de trás, emitindo um odor fétido que matou todos num raio de 3km...")**. Lamentava amargamente**(#Vovó foi pular de um penhasco#)(Munda: "... ter comido aquele tropeirão cheio de cebola e molho de pimenta! Suas hemorroidas iriam doer...")** o dia **(Munda: "...inteiro!")**em que dissera para uma de suas melhores amigas que na verdade achava Draco Malfoy gostoso.** (Vovó: Filha, não force a amizade. Oh, Alex, vou te levar em umas buatchs que você vai ver o que é gostoso de verdade!) (Munda: R1505 no Maufói lombriga com hepatite seduzindo geral.)** Ele poderia ser idiota e nojento, mas que podia fazer se seus hormônios afloravam com loiros de olho azul?** (Vovó: Isso daí é fogo na periquita, qualquer um serve!) (Munda: Lema da MC Ginninha Bucetão: 'piroca com pentelho, trepar o dia inteiro! DLÇ, PAPAY!11') ** Mas não passava disso, uma atração física.

— Draco Malfoy é o último de meus problemas nesse momento**(Vovó: Acho que todo mundo tá cansado de saber que o Harry é brocha... É só comprar um Viagra pra ele e correr pro abraço, filha!) (Munda: "... teria de se humilhar com Harry naquela noite: chupar piroca mole era uma tristeza! E o que dizer dos insistentes pedidos por fio terra? Uma tristeza!")** — disse Ginny com convicção.

Seria mesmo? Ela tinha que concordar que de cabelo mais comprido ele ficava mais _sexy_… Afaste essas idéias da cabeça!** (Vovó: Mas que viadagem... #tenta fugir da ripagem, mas Munda a acerta com um pandeiro enfeitiçado#)(Munda: Konfeso q instol confuza com a narração.)**

Harry tremia dos pés a cabeça**(Vovó: Uai, já? Boston Medical Group pra você, coleuga!) (Munda: É o que elas dizem, mal de Parkinson é sexy! ...só que não.)** enquanto esperava por Ginny no Salão Comunal. E se broxasse?** (Vovó: Não seria surpresa nenhuma, neném!) (Munda: Tem dedo e língua pra quê, filho?)** E se ele errasse a mira?** (#Vovó imaginou Gina com um alvo entre as pernas e explodiu de tanto rir#)(Munda: R1505 na virjice do caboclo! Jovem, com um buraco arrombado igual ao da Gina, errar a mira não é uma opção!)** E se…**(Vovó: "...ela tivesse um pinto?") (Munda: "...o grelo dela pegasse fogo? E se os grandes lábios rachassem? E se o útero pulasse pra fora?")(Munda 2: "E se os pelos pubianos arranhassem a minha pelve de seda? Ai que nojo!")**

_Ora, vamos! Se o seu pai tivesse ficado no "e se…", você não teria nascido!_** (Munda: Que saudável, pensar no pai comendo a mãe antes da foda. Não me espanta se Harry gritar o nome da mãe na hora H.)**

O garoto ouviu passos e se virou, para ver Ginny descer as escadas do dormitório feminino. Havia feito uma enorme trança e depois a prendido envolta de seu próprio rosto**(Munda: Venda de cabelo? Santos fetiches, Bátimã!)** imitando uma tiara, _a la_ Princesa Leia.** (Vovó: Não, pera. Tem coisa errada aí.) (Munda: Que eu me lembre, a princesa Leia não tem uma trança no meio da cara. Só acho. #chama Gareth para cantarem Eduardo Costa no Munda's#)** Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, e mesmo assim… Harry não sabia explicar.** (Munda e Gareth, bêbadas e chorando : I ÇI FOSSE AÇEITÁ U AMÔ DI UM FIOLEEEEIRU, U ÇEO KORASSAUM FAI SER MEO PARADAYRO, EOL I A VIÓLA I UMA ETÉRNA CANSSAUM (8) #putas do Munda's chutam as duas de cima do balcão#)** Parecia que… faltava alguma coisa.** (Vovó: Uma piroca de 22cm.) (Munda: Ihhh, lá vem! "Quero quicar na diagonal feito a Valeska! Hoje saio daqui com o toba esfolado!" Para, né, Potter.)** Mesmo assim…

— Você está linda — disse Harry com um sorriso amarelo.** (Vovó: 9 entre 10 dentistas recomendam Colgate, beu abor!) (Munda: Sdds Trident.)**

— Você não parece estar se divertindo**(Vovó: Nossa, que coisa broxante... Vai pegar o Viagra e vira homem, Harry!) (Munda: "Quer que eu aumente a potência do vibrador, Harry? Posso te chamar de mocinha danada também, se quiser.")** — disse Ginny Wealsey, alguns momentos depois, com a fala abafada pela música alta e o rosto coberto de néon e luz negra.** (Vovó: Isso é o Clube do Slugue ou uma buatchy? Pode isso, produção?)(Munda: Minsplik o neon na cara.)**

— Só estou com enxaqueca — murmurou Harry em resposta.** (Vovó: Que truque de mulherzinha! Para que você tá feio, Harry!) (Munda: Ai, amô! Tô com dô di cabêssa!1)** Ele _estava_ realmente entediado. Não sabia exatamente dizer por que… Parecia que… alguma coisa estava faltando.** (Vovó: Falta de piroca! Tu é gay, tu é gay que eu sei!) (Munda: Harry Potter e a Descoberta da Sexualidade, o novo livro da saga. Eu não leria.)**

_Ora, diabos! Já era a segunda vez que dizia isso! Recomponha-se, homem!_** (#Vovó desiste dessa fic e vai se embebedar no Munda's#)(#Munda vai tomar shots de tequila no umbigo de um gogoboy#)**

— Vou buscar algumas bebidas**(Vovó: Quem sou crack? #Já muito bêbada, baba sobre o teclado#)(Munda: Natu Nobilis pra mim, por favor.)** — disse Harry desleixadamente.

E foi em direção ao bar.** (Munda: Nossa, que excitaZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. #Vovó a apedreja por dormir em serviço#)**

— Dois Firewhisky duplos — pediu Harry ao _barman_. Talvez bebida forte resolvesse o seu problema.** (Vovó: Falta de testosterona! Esse daí tá querendo uma barba roçando no pescoço!) (Munda: Virgem detected. Álcool demais faz cair, hein, Harry? Fica esperto.)**

— Só um Firewhisky para curar o dragão da Weasley, não é, Potter?** (Vovó: UIE! Reunião das monas!) (Munda: Isso, bi, joga o nome da recalcada na lama!)** — disse uma voz ardida.** (Munda: Comofas voz ardida? A voz tá assada, igual o cu do Harry? Boiei.)**

Draco Malfoy.** (Munda: Chegou o embaixador da parada gay de Londres, A.K.A. Pavão Albino! SE JOGA!)** Realmente não estava a fim de um debate filosófico**(Munda: COMOFAS.)** — e incivilizado — com alguém como ele.** (Vovó: Você tá louco é pra levar uma surra de pica dura que eu sei, danadinho!) (Munda: Parte logo pro lance carnal, sua louca!)**

— Vá se foder, Malfoy.** (Munda: Nada como um trash talk pra exçitá. #Vovó a acerta com um balde#)**

Malfoy sorriu. — Vá se foder, Potter.** (Vovó: "Hum, então vem, meu loiro! Me possua, delicinha!") (Munda: Briguinha fail.)**

Harry teve que tomar um enorme**(Vovó: "...murro na cara...") (Munda: "...peru na testa...") ** gole de Firewhisky para reprimir as palavras surpreendentes que quase saíram de sua boca. _Ótimo! Quando e onde?_** (Vovó: Chessus, repreenda esse cara!) (Munda: Gosto por perereca foi pro brejo (trocadalho fail)! Harry desabrochou assim, do nada? Prepara tua audiência antes, autor! Acabou com a majya do momeintu1!)**Ele estava muito diferente naquele dia…**(Vovó: "... é impressão minha ou ele tinha passado glitter nos mamilos?) (Munda: "... tava com um puta dum pacotão no meio das pernas...")**

Lutando desesperadamente para se controlar**(Vovó: Tá difícil ficar deste lado do armário, hein?) (Munda: Caralho, novinha, quê isso?)**, ele respondeu: **(Munda: "Vem passar essa trozoba na minha cara, Dracão! Esfrega com força, isso!" #apanha#)**

— Pensei que tivesse um vocabulário mais extenso, Malfoy…

— Idem, Potter.** (#Vovó ficou entediada e foi dormir#)(#Munda está colocando crianças tailandesas na grelha#)**

Foi quando o garoto suspirou.** (Munda: Ui, que romântico! –n)**

— Acho que nenhum de nós está a fim de brigar, não é?** (Vovó: Acho que a briga aqui vai ser de quem bate mais cabelo na buatch.) (Munda: Essa fic é tão inconstante! Draco e Harry eram inimigos há poucos parágrafos atrás, lembram? Mais duas linhas e o Harry já tá grávido, cês vão ver. -q)**

Harry arregalou os olhos para ele**(Vovó: JÁ? Não sabia que o Potter liberava tão fácil assim.) (Munda: Eu me abstenho.)**, não acreditando. Draco Malfoy não estava a fim de brigar?** (#Vovó está entediada com a fic e foi brincar de ser v1d4 l0k4#)(Munda: Pois é, né? A vida é assim, Harry: numa hora o cara te manda se foder e na outra te chama de meu bem. Pelo menos é assim em trashes.)**

— Malfoy, você está louco?** (Munda: "Hoje EU que sou a passiva, pode ir tirando esse linguição pra fora!")**

— Não — suspirou o outro — Apenas enteadiado.** (#Vovó está espancando Alex com um dicionário#)(Munda: 'enteadiado' deve ser um tipo de droga da Nova Zelândia feita de bílis de ornitorrinco, que causa alucinações e deixa o cu duro. –q)** Sei lá, meio descontente.** (Munda: E~M~O.)** Parece que… alguma coisa está faltando.** (Vovó: FAAAAAAAAALTA DE PIROOOOOOOOOCA! #Quebra o copo de Bob esponja na própria cabeça#)(Munda: ROLA, conhece?)**

Harry engoliu em seco e tomou mais um gole.** (Munda: Só pra mim que isso não faz sentido?)** _Resista, resista!_** (Vovó: As amarras que prendem este moleque no armário são feitas de quê? Manteiga? Suspiro?) (Munda: Nossa, sossega essa periquita, Harry!)**

— Você está com a Parkinson, não é?

— A cara de _bulldog_? Estava querendo trepar com ela esta noite, mas não estou a fim…**(#Vovó está cansada desses gays enrustidos e vai rodar bolsa na esquina do Terreiro#)(Munda: "Quero algo mais hardcore! Tô indo atrás do Hagrid, tá afim, migs?")**

— Estava a fim de trepar com Ginny também, mas também não estou a fim.** (Vovó: Agora as amicas já podem ir passar esmalte, acabou o momento de confissões.) (Munda: "Tetas demais e pica de menos, saca?")**

Malfoy ergueu os olhos e encarou Harry profundamente.** (Vovó: "Eu quero sua bundinha de Ascaris lumbricóide neste momento, Harry Potter!") (Munda: "Ê, lá em casa!")**

— Essa conversa está muito estranha…**(Vovó: You don't say!) (Munda: Pra combinar com o resto da fic.)**

— E está prestes a ficar mais…**(#Vovó tenta fugir da ripagem, mas Munda a atinge com um arpão#)(Munda: #vaza seus olhos usando uma faca de mesa#)**

_Merda. Goles de firewhisky não eram suficientes. As palavras pulariam de sua boca involuntariamente._** (Vovó: B~I~C~H~A.) (Munda: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #morde a mesa#)**

— Malfoy, você não acreditaria no que eu estava prestes a dizer quando disse "Vá se foder, Malfoy" e você respondeu "Vá se foder, Potter".**(Vovó: Harry, what are you doing? Harry staph!) **

Surpreendentemente, Draco sorriu.**(Vovó: Hummmm, tá quereeeenu!) (Munda: "Ai, conta, amiga!")**

— Sou todo ouvidos…**(Vovó: "... e bunda- disse Malfoy enquanto ficava de quatro-" ) (Munda: #bate em Vovó com uma telha#)**

— Ótimo! Quando e onde?** (Vovó: Só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara. #foi pular de um coqueiro#)(Munda: Adeus, armário!)**

Malfoy também não pôde acreditar no que respondeu: — No seu dormitório! Às oito horas!** (#Vovó perdeu a fé na humanidade e está procurando arsênio#)(Munda: É, né, 'não pôde acreditar'. Conta outra!)**

Harry sorriu: — Que tal agora?** (Vovó: Ah, sua bicha oferecida!) (Munda: "Vem esfolar meu koo, loirão delícia!")(Munda: Isso porque era hétero e ia comer a Gina há uns dez parágrafos. Harry troca de opção sexual como quem troca de roupa, plmdds.)**

Draco puxou-o e eles saíram **(Munda: "...saltitando...")**do salão em direção à Torre Gryffindor.** (Munda: E desde quando o povo da Sonserina pode entrar aí, caralho? ALGUÉM deve ter reparado no Draco entrando na sala da GRIFINÓRIA, né, mas é detalhe.)**

— Bem… estamos aqui.** (Vovó: "Pegou o KY?") (Munda: "Vai encher a boneca inflável, mano.")**

— É.** (Munda: "Mim beija agora.")**

Depois de um momento desconfortável, Draco ficou de meias — e nada mais**(Vovó: AI. QUE. ÇEQUISSI. #foi se afogar em cloro#)(Munda: Transar de meia, que deselegante!)** — e se sentou na cama. Seu enorme falo estava ereto,** (Vovó: HUEHEUHEU UEHUEHUEUHUH H UEHUEHUEHUEUEHUE HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU #Capotou de tanto rir dessa frase#)(Munda: Isso porque era hétero há uns dez parágrafos atrás #2 E R1505 no Draco Malfrota pagando de pirocudo.)** clamando por Harry.** (Munda: Visões do inferno! Repreende, Chessus!)**

— Duvido que você pegue no meu pau — disse o loiro.** (Vovó: Alex, nessa época você ainda não era assumido, né, corassaum?) (#Munda foi pegar um Dramin e já volta#)**

Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco e agarrou-lhe o membro duro, massageando-o e pondo a glande para fora. O loiro gemia e sorria, enquanto Harry massageava-o lentamente, apertava-o, espremia-o…**(Vovó: Isso daí não é uma espinha, beu abor. Quem vê assim nem acha que você já deu pro time de quadribol inteiro.) (Munda: Dr. Potter, PhD em handjob.)**

— Bate uma para mim!** (Vovó: Então quer dizer que, até agora, ele estava fazendo uma massagem em você? Ou, quem sabe, fazendo uma circuncisão?) (Munda: E isso que ele tava fazendo era o quê, que mal lhe pergunte? Apertando pra ver se gritava? #vomita num balde#)**

Harry começou com movimentos para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido. A glande do garoto aparecia e sumia por baixo do monte de pele já que não havia sido circuncidado.** (Vovó: Que detalhe mais divo! –n #joga vinagre nos olhos#)(Munda: A glande é um dos personagens principais, notem.)**

— Que está esperando? — indagou Draco — Mete a boca logo!** (Vovó: Suave, hein? Se eu fosse você, Harry, cobrava 40 pelo desaforo.) (Munda: Isso porque era hétero há dez parágrafos atrás #3 Não me conformo com essa sexualidade que muda tipo Polly Pronta num Click.)**

O moreno olhou para o enorme pênis**(Vovó: Não me conformo com esses Dracos que aparecem em trashes e são discípulos do Kid Bengala.) (Munda: Mano, até parece que esses moleques com 16 anos vão ter pirocas de 23cm! #vai tricotar um cachecol para MJ usando vísceras de crianças tailandesas#)** à sua frente e literalmente meteu a boca nele. Sentiu o gosto dos ferormônios**(Vovó: Hã? Conte-me mais sobre como a pica dele pode atrair polinizadores, beu abor!) (Munda: Primeiro: como que o Harry sabe qual é o gosto de feromônios? Segundo: eca. Terceiro: caralho, Draco, que peru mutante é esse, irmão?)** em sua boca enquanto sua língua passava pelo pedaço de pele quente**(Vovó: Torresmo no meio do rala-e-rola? Quê isso, minha gente?!) (#Munda vai rezar um rosário por sua alma#)**, depois começou com os clássicos movimentos para cima e para baixo.** (Munda: Harry Boca De Veludo, a boqueteira do Leblon. Cinquenta reais o quete, se gozar na boca é setenta e cinco.)** Draco gemia cada vez mais.** (Vovó: Esse daí tá doido pra ser a passiva.) (Munda: Ainda be que não tem trash talk, imagina a cena! "Isso, testa rachada, mama com gosto!" "Lambe tudo, órfão!" "Toma leitinho na cara, Eleito de merda!" e tals... #bate a cabeça na pia e desmaia#)**

Harry passou a língua pela virilha e pelos pêlos pubianos e loiros do garoto,** (Vovó: Chessus, isso não é çequissi! Ai, que nojo! Aquele monte de... ARGH. Dê uma tesourinha de presente de natal pra ele, Harryto.) (#Munda foi vomitar e já volta#)** depois subindo para o abdômen sarado**(Vovó: HEUHEUHEUEH EHUHEUHEUE EHUEHUEHEUH EHUHEUEHUE Essa fic é do gênero comédia por acaso?) (Munda: "... aquele pneuzinho c-duzente, ui, delícia!")** e por fim chupando os mamilos. Draco gemia cada vez mais.** (Vovó: Esse dá ré no kibe desde criancinha.) (Munda: Sente a repetição do negócio! Draco tá 'gemendo cada vez mais' já tem uns cinco parágrafos!)**

— Está bem, chega de preliminares — disse ele.** (Munda: "Vai peidar na jiboia agora, neném!")**

Harry o encarou atentamente, pôs as mãos em sua nuca e beijou-o.** (Munda: Beijo sabor pica, ui, que romântico! Só que na1.)** Sua língua massageava lentamente a dele, com uma enorme troca de saliva e fluidos**(Vovó: Fico feliz de saber que você virou ripador, Alex... Esse negócio de escrever trash não é pra você.) (#Munda masca cacos de vidro#)(Vovó 2: Troca de fluídos de todos os tipos? ARGH. Gerson aprova essa fic.)** que enlouquecia os dois.** (Munda: E a mim, né, tô doida pra que essa fic acabe logo e eu possa voltar pro meu cachimbo de crack...)** As mãos de Draco ajudavam Harry a tirar o resto das roupas, e quando sentiu sua bunda livre,** (Vovó: A bunda saiu do corpo? Oh, Chessus, preciso de crack. #vai atrás do cachimbo da Munda#)(Munda: Larga, Vovó! Eu vou precisar dele depois dessa desgraça!)** sentou sobre o falo ereto de Draco.

— Espere — gemeu Harry — Não entrou.** (Munda: Passa um cuspe que entra, anta!)**

O moreno pegou no pau do outro e encaixou-o no lugar certo. Quando sentiu que entrou, começou a esfregar o seu pau duro no abdômen de Draco e começou um certo movimento para cima e para baixo.** (Vovó: Assim no seco? VISH! Harry é arrombado mesmo.) (Munda: #lambe uma folha de maconha freneticamente#)**

— Que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

Harry caiu para atrás e seu enorme traseiro se chocou com o chão de pedra.** (#Vovó explodiu em uma nuvem de arruda#)(#Munda tentou imaginar mas morreu no processo#)** Draco se levantou e começou a catar suas roupas,** (Munda: O típico Ricardão.)** quando o moreno se virou e viu que Ginny estava no batente da porta, chocada e surpresa.** (Vovó: Não me leve a mal, quelida, mas depois do princípio do Enigma do Príncipe você não deveria ficar tão surpresa. Confesso que eu pensava que o Harry ficaria sozinho no fim do livro e não com a Rainha da periquita em chamas.) (Munda: Assim, 'chocada e surpresa' é meio redundante, mas deixa pra lá.)**

— Não é isso que você está pensando… **(Vovó: Acho que não tem no que se pensar. Você estava dando o brioco. E estava gostando disso. Simples assim!) (Munda: Ai, Harry, essa não cola, hein? R1505!)**— murmurou Harry.

— Não, é o que estou VENDO! — Ginny gaguejou, depois, sem saber o que dizer, foi embora.** (Vovó: XO~KA~TZ.) (Munda: "Tô puta! Mim dexa im paiz!")**

— Sabe, eu também deveria ir — disse Draco, envergonhado, e também saiu do quarto.** (Vovó: Ele comeu e não pagou.) (Munda: Sdds consideração! Começou o silviço e não continuou, Draco? Eu esperava mais, hein?)**

— Ginny, espere! — implorou Harry, saindo do buraco do retrato.

— Por que eu deveria esperar? — vociferou a garota — Vai lá atrás do seu Draquinho, não é o que você quer ao invés de mim, sua bicha?** (Vovó: CHUUUUUUUPA!) (Munda: Ele já chupou, Vovó AKUAUAKUUAKUKAUKA!)**

— Ginny, me escute!

— Não, não quero escutá-lo, Harry! Não mais!** (Vovó: "Não venha com esse bafo de pinto falar comigo! E pelo menos tenha a decência de limpar essa porra que ficou no seu cabelo!") (Munda: "Bicha ordinária, tinha de dar pro cara que eu queria! Ai que ódio!")**

E Ginny foi embora.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso.** (Vovó: Insaciável, hein?) (Munda: Gente, ele não tava pelado?)** Não queria aquela indecisão para si próprio.** (Munda: "para si" tava bom, hein? Só acho.)** Enfiou a varinha na boca e murmurou:** (Munda: "Gozatis Muitus!")(Vovó: "Cannis carentis!")(Munda 2: Accio Piroca!")(Vovó 2: "Cutucatis Prostátis!")(Munda 3: "Cu Durus!")(Vovó 3: "Lubrificantus Orifícius!")(Munda 4: "Gargantus Prufundus!")(#Vovó morreu#)**

— _Avada Kedrava_!** (Vovó: "Descobri que eu sou bicha e resolvi pular do pé de couve." Ai, Chessus. Crack lá vou eu!) (Munda: Foda-se salvar o mundo mágico do Voldão, foda-se horcruxes, foda-se resto da vida, né? Beleza, vou seguir o exemplo. #senta numa armadilha para ursos#)**

Um baque surdo e nada mais.** (Munda: Sdds viver.)**

FIM

**Munda pichou 'LIBERDADE DE EXPRESSÃO' na casa do Neymar.**

**Vovó recebeu uma caixa de vodkas (presente de natal do Alex) por ter ripado essa porra louca. No momento, está deitada no meio fio, com cogumelos nas mãos e vestida com uma fantasia de hot-dog. **


End file.
